Le goût de sa voix, le dilemme du Gourmet
by KuroshinDei
Summary: Spoil Tsukiyama Shuu x OC, Tokyo Ghoul Re:. Suite de Tokyo Ghoul. Trois ans après l'incident, Tsukiyama Shuu ne se remet pas de la disparition de Kaneki Ken, il ne peut accepter le fait de le perdre ou de le croire mort. La jeune goule qui avait déjà tout abandonné succombe à nouveau un beau jour au charme d'une autre créature. La voix d'une idole peut-elle avoir un goût ?


Salut,

Cette fois-ci, je prévois d'écrire une fiction supplémentaire portant sur le manga de Tokyo Ghoul.

Or je préfère prévenir. Cette fiction va essentiellement traiter l'évolution du personnage de Tsukiyama Shuu et d'un personnage fictif, à mon interprétation.

C'est la que je préviens vraiment : l'univers de la fic est TOKYO GHOUL RE:. Donc la suite de Tokyo Ghoul.

Assurez-vous de lire les scans avant de lire cette fiction ou alors attendez la sortie du tôme 1 de Tokyo Ghoul Re: dans votre pays avant de lire ce qui va suivre. Sinon, cela comportera de nombreux spoils.

Bien-sûr, si vous voulez tout de même lire et que le spoil ne vous importe peu, vous êtes des lecteurs bienvenus :-) !

Bonne lecture anyway.

kuroshin

* * *

Dans une chambre très spacieuse, bien sombre mais spacieuse, située dans une grande demeure dans le vingtième arrondissement de _Tokyo_ , _Nerima-Shi_ , la télévision avait été allumée sous l'ordre de Matsumae, par le jeune Kanae Von Rosewald, qui se disait si bien être le valet de son bien-aimé maître.

« Bien-aimé », tel qu'il le disait toujours, or on avait du mal à le croire, rien qu'en observant son attitude.

En effet, le maître ne se sentait pas aussi « bien aimé » en réalité.

Ce même maître n'était en fait plus qu'une loque de goule, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans sa couche, sous les épaisses couvertures. Il détestait ça, ces images défilant sur l'écran plat qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ardemment, comme si cela pouvait lui ramener un quelconque souvenir.

C'était cette émission, toujours la même, à cette même heure tardive, qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de visionner chaque dimanche soir, de minuit cinquante-six minutes à une heure quarante-cinq du matin. C'était devenu si habituel que même ses domestiques et ses employés s'en étaient rendus compte, à tel point que chaque dimanche soir, vers minuit cinquante-cinq, l'un d'eux se glissait dans la chambre du « maître » afin d'allumer la télévision à sa place. C'était _Count Down Tv_ , et à la même heure le dimanche soir, il n'attendait qu'à visionner ce même show, encore et encore, en espérant une intervention de _cette_ idole.

Il souleva un coin de couverture, bredouille, et de ses yeux bouffis, il l'aperçût enfin, sous les applaudissements et le chahut des spectateurs disposés aux alentours du plateau télévisé, _cette_ idole entrer en scène.

VITE, il lui fallait la télécommande !

Les membres encore engourdis à cause de son état végétatif, aussi maladroit qu'il fût, la télécommande lui glissa des mains. Elle glissa pour alors se perdre dans les couvertures alors que la jeune idole avait déjà commencé à chanter : ce fut le désespoir total.

Dans un élan d'hystérie, il assembla suffisamment de force pour se jeter sur la télévision et appuyer mécaniquement sur la touche « volume plus », en manquant de l'enfoncer.

Aaahh… Quel bonheur…

Quel fût le bonheur d'entendre _cette_ voix…

Cette voix, cette voix si envoutante, cette voix si puissante, cette voix qui appartenait à _cet_ être, celui qui lui fût un temps si signifiant, si cher, si proche…et qui pourtant, lui manquait horriblement, au point de vouloir l'entendre à nouveau à chacun de ses shows.

Il était arrivé dans une phase de la vie où il était si désespéré que plus rien, ni les livres ni l'appât des saveurs humaines qu'il aimait tant quérir ne l'attirait plus.

Il avait tant attendu et attendait toujours _une unique saveur_ , la saveur d'une goule métisse étant si exotique qu'elle lui avait toujours été hors de portée.

C'était si inaccessible qu'il avait commencé à profondément désespérer, sans pour autant abandonner, loin de là… Et il attendrait probablement toujours.

Or durant sa déprime, il aura fallu qu'il trouve une autre source de jouissance, très différente mais toujours aussi nécessaire à son existence.

Il devait l'admettre à présent, alors qu'il but avec une satisfaction interne chaque parole que chantait mélodieusement cette jeune femme, qu'il venait de la perdre également.

En l'écoutant si passionnément, il éprouvait un certain dégoût à ce qu'il advenait de lui en ce moment-même, car il n'aurait jamais cru que la goule aussi fière et puissante qu'il fût puisse un jour se faire envouter par les charmes d'une frêle petite humaine.

« Jusqu'à récemment, ce n'était qu'à mes yeux que d'la vulgaire bouffe, bordel ! »

C'est ce qu'il essayait en vain de se dire, ou plutôt de répéter à lui-même, à chaque fois qu'il écoutait ses chansons. Puis, à chaque fois, il regrettait encore de l'avoir perdu. Enfin, lorsque son show se terminait, il éteignait toujours sauvagement la télévision et retournait se planquer dans ses draps pour regagner une nouvelle hibernation.

C'est ainsi que se déroulait la vie d'une goule bien spéciale depuis sa séparation avec cette certaine idole, c'est-à-dire, depuis presque deux mois déjà.

Mais à partir d'ici, un grand bon en arrière est nécessaire…

Il nous faudra donc remonter deux mois et demis auparavant, et c'est ainsi que tout commence, un mois d'Octobre, soit trois années suivant la disparition de son cher Kaneki Ken.

* * *

Trois années durant, jusques cet automne de cette année-là, Tsukiyama Shuu avait sombré dans une intense dépression.

Dès lors, il n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec les goules du groupe de Kaneki, dont Banjo, ni même celles de l'Anteiku. En fait, il n'avait cessé de s'isoler depuis l'incident.

Seuls les membres de la famille Tsukiyama, leurs serviteurs et une amie, humaine, de la fac ne le côtoyaient.

« La déprime est une maladie qui touche bien des gens, et il est très difficile d'en sortir si on n'a pas la volonté de le faire », lui disait souvent cette amie, Chie Hori.

Cela était une triste vérité, et il le savait, la goule qu'il était le savait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à apprécier de nouveau son existence. Non, il ne pouvait plus, il ne pourrait pas tant qu'il ne le reverrait pas, du moins.

Il désirait sa chair, il désirait cette saveur au plus profond de lui-même et se savoir séparé de cela lui était insupportable.

La vie n'en valait plus rien.

Rien n'avait plus de valeur.

Cette pensée l'obnubilait tellement qu'il n'agissait plus du tout.

* * *

Les premiers mois qui suivirent sa « séparation », le goût de la viande humaine se mit à s'évaporer petit à petit, car le fait de penser qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais goûter à « l'ultime saveur » avait grandement influencé ses papilles gustatives.

Puis, il se mit à sortir de moins en moins dehors, privilégiant la lecture afin de ne pas penser à la réalité, ce qui l'aidait à tenir le coup. Il poursuivit son cursus à la fac un certain temps, jusqu'à ne plus sortir du tout, un an et demi après la « séparation ».

En effet, c'est à un an et demi après l'incident qu'il se mit à s'isoler complètement et à rester cloitré chez lui. Or, jusques l'année dernière, son comportement restait plus ou moins « actif »…

Il lisait, il s'entraînait aux arts martiaux, il jouait du piano et écoutait de la musique et étudiait les Sciences Humaines à la demeure. De plus, il mangeait encore convenablement la chair humaine que les serviteurs de la famille lui apportaient mais dormait très peu.

Au cours de cette année-là, il décida même d'enquêter sur la disparition de Kaneki de son côté afin de le retrouver.

Une investigation qui ne mena à rien puisque toutes les traces du jeune homme mi goule s'étaient volatilisées.

La confiance en ses propres capacités était telle qu'il en vînt à la conclusion que Kaneki Ken ne pouvait qu'être mort. C'est après cette conclusion-là qu'il sombra dans un stade plus avancé de la dépression : il se mît à végéter.

Etudier n'avait plus d'importance.

Les livres n'avaient plus d'importance non plus, ils en devenaient ennuyant à chaque nouvelle relecture car il avait déjà fait une dizaine de fois le tour des quinze bibliothèques de la demeure.

La musique ne l'occupait plus, les morceaux de Chopin commençaient à l'ennuyer et lorsqu'il tentait de jouer, le piano ne semblait plus produire aucun son.

De plus, il en avait assez d'entretenir son corps s'il n'avait plus aucun but pour combattre, alors il cessa de même à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux.

Enfin, la saveur de la chair humaine devînt si terne qu'il en perdit l'appétit.

Depuis ce temps-là, il ne passa ses journées qu'à dormir, bien qu'il fût obligé de manger ce que lui faisaient avaler de force les serviteurs sous ordres des membres inquiets de sa famille, afin de le maintenir en vie.

* * *

Cinq mois auparavant, Matsumae fit irruption de bonne heure dans sa chambre, sans frapper, ce qui irrita quelques peu la goule qui souhaitait dormir tranquille, comme à son habitude.

Elle le pria de l'écouter attentivement de ne pas s'endormir, car elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Il ne s'exécuta pas ce jour-là, croyant que ce qu'elle avait de si important à dire ne différerait pas des fois précédentes.

Oui, ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'elle vînt le voir pour lui faire part de sa pensée, car il lui était insupportable de voir dans quel piteux état se trouvait le maître qu'elle avait vu grandir. Les fois précédentes, elle était venue et lui avait dit « Maître, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ». Et elle tentait désespérément de lui trouver mille raisons de ne pas déprimer et de vivre comme il le faudrait. Or la jeune goule faisait toujours la sourde oreille et gémissait sous les couvertures, la priant de déguerpir au plus vite.

Or cette fois-là fut la dernière irruption spontanée dans la chambre du maître et non plus pour lui faire la leçon mais pour lui signaler la visite d'une amie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important ?

Et bien le fait que cette amie, cette humaine, la jeune Chie Hori de l'Université, avait maintenant connaissance de la vraie nature du maître. C'est ce qu'elle vînt lui dire à haute voix ce jour là, abritant la jeune humaine derrière elle, en attendant les ordres pour savoir s'il aurait été nécessaire de prendre sa vie ou non.

Ce matin-là, Shuu se révéla plus intéressé que d'habitude, il se leva difficilement et après constatation, il répondit à la fidèle servitrice que la jeune humaine ici présente était déjà au courant de sa vraie nature depuis bien longtemps et qu'il le savait.

C'est qu'il avait déjà essayé de la manger, de l'effrayer à maintes reprises les années précédentes, mais elle réussit toujours à déjouer ses plans et il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

Or ce matin-là, il l'avait complètement oublié, elle. Et l'histoire ici présente n'aurait lieu d'être sans elle, car c'est avec elle, Chie Hori, que la réelle histoire commence.

Ce matin-là, elle avait décidé de venir d'elle-même à la demeure des Tsukiyama, elle s'était bien doutée qu'elle aurait très bien pu finir dans leur gosier mais la « peur » était un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait remarqué l'absence prolongée à l'Université de son ami Shuu-Kun, la goule, et avait donc décidé de se renseigner davantage à son propos avant de découvrir dans quel état pitoyable celui-ci se trouvait à présent. C'est alors qu'elle prit la décision de l'aider à sortir de cette intense déprime.

C'est depuis ce matin-là que Chie Hori se mît à passer un certain temps chez les Shuu, en essayant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour changer les idées de l'ancien gourmet en hibernation. Rien n'aboutissait vraiment, malgré tous les efforts de chacun.

Puis vînt ce fameux jour, deux mois et demi auparavant, ce fameux jour d'Octobre…

Après réflexion, elle décida d'agir tout autrement afin de redonner à Tsukiyama le goût de vivre.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé pour le divertir, rien du tout, car elle avait tout essayé, et il refusait toujours de pointer le nez au dehors.

Elle se dit alors qu'elle pourrait faire appel aux faiblesses d'un homme pour redonner quelques peu de piment à la vie.

En effet, Tsukiyama Shuu était bien une goule mais il restait bel et bien un jeune homme. Ce jeune homme-ci, aussi particulier qu'il ne fût, même s'il portait tout son intérêt à la chair humaine, restait toujours un homme, un homme qui possède aussi ses propres faiblesses. Ces faiblesses sont bien les charmes d'une femme, car il n'existe aucun homme sur cette planète qui ne fût naturellement conçu pour ne pas y succomber.

Son idée fût donc la suivante : trouver une femme pour illuminer ses jours et lui faire oublier l'énergumène mi-homme mi-goule qui hantait tant ses esprits.

Elle aurait très bien pu le faire elle-même mais elle ne ressentait rien au delà de l'admiration ou de l'amitié pour cette jeune goule. De plus, l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée des mois auparavant, celui de le débarrasser de cette déprime, n'était pour elle qu'un passe-temps comme un autre, juste un jeu auquel elle participait pour passer le temps.

Si l'on croît que seules les goules sont folles en ce monde, on se trompe hélas bien souvent, car même les humains s'adonnent à la folie.

Ils sont souvent plus nombreux.


End file.
